Creepypasta Series
by YunWon
Summary: Ini kumpulan cerita Creepypasta yang dibawakan oleh: Jeff, Slenderman, L.J, E.J, Jane, BEN, Masky, Hoodie dan Yun sendiri . Diambil dari fanspage Creepypasta Indonesia. RnR?
1. Jeff The Killer

Hai semua, Yun here! Kali ini datang dengan fic terbaru! ^^

**CREEPYPASTA SERIES!**

Yup, yang ini bakal berisi semua yang ada di creepypasta :3 Credit? Dari Fanspage Creepypasta Indonesia di Facebook ^0^

Daaan, nanti yang membawakan fic ini TOKOH-TOKOH yang populer dari Creepypasta ^^

Pertama-tama, kita simak dulu kisah dari **JEFF**

* * *

Kutipan dari sebuah Koran lokal :  
PEMBUNUH MUKA RIANG MASIH BERKELIARAN  
Setelah beberapa minggu terjadi beberapa kasus pembunuhan yang belum terungkap, pembunuh ini masih berkeliaran dan melkukan aksinya. Setelah beberapa bukti ditemukan, seorang anak laki laki yang selamat dari serangan pembunuh ini mengisahkan apa yang menimpanya.

"aku mengalami mimpi buruk dan tebangun di tengah malam" kata si anak, "aku melihat jendela terbuka, padahal sebelumnya aku yakin jendela terkunci sebelum tidur. Aku bangun dan kemudian menutupnya kembali dan kemudian aku kembali tidur. Namun kemudian aku merasakan perasaan aneh, seperti ada yang orang yang sedang mengincarku. Apa yang kulihat kemudian membuatku nyari melompat dari tempat tidur. Dalam remang remang aku melihat sepasang mata, mata ini aneh, tidak seperti biasanya,gelap dan tampak riang. Mata tersebut dibatasi warna hitam… dan sungguh membuatku ngeri mengingatnya. Saat itulah kemudian kulihat bagian mulutnya, sebuah bibir yang Nampak selalu tersenyum, senyum yang lebar, bahkan terlalu panjang dan lebar. Kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu, namun apa yang dia katakan adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang gila, dengan nada yang bisa dilakukan hanya oleh orang gila saja"

"dia berkata, 'tidurlah', akupun berteriak. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau berusaha menusuk jantungku. Dia melompat ke ranjang, aku melawannya, berusaha menyingkirkan dia dariku. Saat itulah kemudian ayah masuk ke kamarku. Pria yang menyerangku melemparkan pisaunya dan mengenai bahu ayah. Mungkin dia akan menghabisi ayah juga jika salah satu tetangga tidak menghubungi polisi.

"mereka menuju parkiran, dan berlari menuju pintu. Pria itu berlari menuju ;lorong. Aku mendengar suara kaca pecah. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar, aku melihat jendela yang mengarah ke bagian belakang rumah telah rusak. Aku melihatnya menghilang menjauh. Aku dapat mengatakan padamu satu hal, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan wajah itu. wajah dingin itu, mata jahatnya, dan senyuman gila dan sinting itu. semuanya itu tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari pikiranku"

Polisi masih mencari pria ini. jika ada yang melihat orang dengan deskripsi seperti diatas, hubungilah segera kantor polisi terdekat.

* * *

Jeff dan keluarganya baru saja pindah ke sebuah lingkungan baru. Ayahnya mendapat promosi, dan mereka berpikir akan lebih baik jika mereka pindah ke lingkungan "mahal" tu. Jeff dan saudaranya Liu tidak bisa protes. Siapa yang tidak menyukai rumah baru dan lebih bagus? Ketika mereka sedang mengapak barang, salah satu tetangga mereka mendekat.  
"hello" sapanya, "aku barbara; aku tinggal diseberang jalan dari tempat kalian. Well, aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diriku dan mengenalkan kalian kepada anakku." Dia berbalik dan memanggil anaknya. "billy kemarilah, mereka adalah tetangga baru kita" billy mengatakan "Hi" dan kembali bermain di halamannya.

"well" kata ibu jeff, "namaku Margaret, dan ini suamiku peter, dan dua putra kami; jeff dan liu" mereka saling berkenalan, kemudian Barbara mengundang mereka menghadiri pesta ulang tahun anaknya. Jeff dan saudaranya sebenarnya akan menolak, namun kemudian ibunya mengatakan bahwa dengan senang hati mereka akan datang. Ketika jeff dan keluarganya selesai beres beres, jeff mendatangi ibunya.

"ibu kenapa kau mengundang kami agar datang ke sebuah pesta anak anak? Aku bukan seorang anak yang bodoh asal kau tahu"  
"jeff" kata ibunya, "kita baru saja pindah, kita harus menunjukan sikap yang baik, niat baik untuk membaur, kita akan ke pesta itu, jangan membantah lagi" jeff hendak berkata lagi, namun mengurungkannya, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mampu melakukan apa apa. Ketika ibunya telah memutuskan sesuatu, maka halt u tidak akan bisa dirubah lagi. Dia pergi ke kamarnya dan menuju ranjangnya. Dia duduk disana dan melihat atap kamar, tiba tiba dia merasakan perasaan aneh. Bukan rasa sakit, tapi…. Perasaan yang aneh. Dia anggap itu hanya sebuah perasaan tidak penting saja. Dia mendengar ibunya memanggil untuk mengangkut barang barangnya, diapun turun.

Keesokan harinya, jeff sedang berjalan mencari sarapan bersiap ntuk kesekolah. Ketika dia duduk sarapan, sekali lagi dia merasakan perasaan aneh itu. namun kali ini lebih kuat. Sedikit terasa sakit, namun kemudian dia mengabaikannya. Ketika dia dan liu selesai sarapan kemudian mereka menuju pemberhentian bus. Tiba tiba beberapa anak menggunakan skateboard melompat kea rah mereka, hanya beberapa senti dari tempat mereka berada. Jeff dan liu kaget "hey! What the hell?"  
Anak tersebut turn dari skateboard dan menoleh. Dia tampaknya sekitar setahun lebih muda dari jeff, mengenakan baju aeropstale dan blue jeans.

"well, well, well. Nampaknya kita dapat mainan baru" tiba tiba, dua anak lainnya muncul. Salah satunya sangat hitam sedangkan yang lainnya berbadan sangat besar. " well, karena kalian baru disini, aku hendak mengenalkan diri, itu adalah keith" jeff dan liu melihat ke arah anak yang hitam. Dia berwajah sangat menyebalkan, yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin menghajar. "dan dia adalah troy". Mereka menoleh ke anak gemuk satunya.

Dan aku randy, sekarang aku perlu mengatakan bahwa bagi semua anak disini ada sedikit ongkos tambahan, kuharap kalian mengerti" lio berdiri hendak menghajar bangsat kecil ini, namun salah satu temannya kemudian mengeluarkan pisau. "tck tck tck…. Kuharap kalian akan lebih pengertian… namun sepertinya kalian lebih suka pake kekerasan eh?" anak itu berjalan mendekati liu, mengambil dompetnya. Jeff kemudian merasakannya lagi, kali ini sanat kuat, terasa membakar!. Dia berdiri, namun liu mengisyaratkannya agar tetap duduk. Jeff mengabaikannya dan menuju ke para bangsat kecil itu.

"dengar keparat kecil… kembalikan dompet saudaraku" randy memasukan dompet liu ke kantongnya dan mengeluarkan pisaunya sendiri.

"oh? Trus kamu mau ngapain?" begitu dia selesai bicara, jeff menghajar hidungnya. Begitu randy hendak membalas, jeff meraih pergelangan tangannya dan mematahkannya. Randy berteriak dan jeff mengambil pisau dari tangannya. Troy dan keith menyerang jeff, namun jeff terlalu cepat untuk mereka. Dia melemparkan randy, troy melayangkan pukulannya, jeff menunduk dan menikam tangannya. Keith menjatuhkan pisaunya dan berteriak. Troy kemudian maju, namun jeff bahakan tidak membutuhkan pisau untuk menghadapi keparat bangsat satu ini. dia hanya meninjunya di perut dan seketika dia roboh. Liu tidak bisa berkata apa apa, dia hanya melihat jeff dengan takjub.

"jeff bagamana kau?" hanya itu yang bisa dia aktakan. Mereka melihat busa datang dan tahu bahwa mereka akan dituduh sebagai pembuat gara gara, semua yang terjadi mereka harus menanggungnya sehingga mereka berlari menjauhi tempat itu. ketika mereka berlari mereka melihat sopir bus menghampiri randy dan teman temannya. Jeff dan liu tiba disekolah, mereka tidak berani mengatakan apa yang telah terjadi, mereka hanya duduk dan mendengarkan. Liu hanya berpikir bahwa jeff telah berhasil menghajar berandalan itu, namun jeff lain, dia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang lebih dari yang liu tahu. Jeff tahu bahwa apa yang ia rasakan kini merupakan sesuatu yang menakutkan, ketika dia merasakan sensasi itu, dia merasakan betapa dahsyatnya hal tersebut, sebuah dorongan untuk melukai orang lain. Memang terdengar jahat, namun jeff tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia merasakan nikmat, senang. Dia merasakan bahwa perasaan tersebut mulai memudar selama di sekolah. Ketika sampai dirumah orang tuanya menanyakan bagaimana harinya, dan dia menjawab dengan nada riang "hari ini adalah hari yang indah". Keesokan paginya, dia mendengar pintu ruahnya di ketuk. Dia turun dan mendapati dua petugas polisi, dan ibunya menatapnya dengan marah.

"jeff, pak polisi mengatakan bahwa kau menyerang tiga orang anak. Dan hal tersebut bukan perkelahian biasa, mereka ditusuk! Mereka ditusuk nak!" jeff menunduk, seolah olah membenarkan ucapan ibunya.

"mereka dulauan yang mendongkan pisau kepada aku dan liu bu"  
"nak" kata polisi, "kami melihat tiga anak, dua ditusuk, satu memar di perut, dan kami punya saksi kalian kabur dari tkp. Hal itu menurutmu memberikan kesimpulan apa bagi kami?"  
Jeff tahu bahwa semua itu tidak berguna, tidak ada bukti yang menunjukan siapa yang menyerang duluan. Mungkin jeff bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka sebenarnya tidak kabur, namun bukti dan saksi mengatakan bahwa mereka memang tidak berdaya untuk membela dirinya dan liu.

"panggil saudaramu" jeff tidak bisa melakukannya, karena dialah yang menghajar mereka.

"pak polisi… semua itu aku yang melakukan. Liu berusaha mencegahku, namun dia tidak bisa menghentikanku" polisi saling pandang dan kemudian mengangguk  
"baiklah nak. Sepertinya…"  
"tunggu!" liu berujar. Mereka melihat bahwa liu memegang sebuah pisau. Polisi ini kemudian mengambil senjata mereka dan menodongkan ke liu.  
"aku yang melakukannya, akulah yang telah menghajar berandalan itu, aku punya buktinya" dia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan menunjukan lebam dan luka, seperti layaknya bahwa dia telah berkelahi sebelumnya.  
"nak, letakkan pisaunya" kata petugas. Liu menurutinya, dia mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan menuju para polisi.  
"tidak liu, itu adalah ulahku, semuanya!" jeff mulai menangis  
"hmmm.. saudaraku yang malang… berusaha untuk melindungiku dari kesalahan yang sudah kuperbuat. Baiklah… bawa aku" polisi kemudian membawa liu menuju mobil patroli  
"liu katakana pada mereka bahwa akulah yang melakukannya! Katakan" ibunya memegang pundaknya.  
"jeff, berhentilah berbohong, kita tahu semuanya adalah ulah liu, kau tidak bisa menghentikannya" jeff terlihat pasrah ketika mobil polisi akhirnya pergi membawa liu. Beberapa menit kemudian ayah jeff pulang dan melihat wajah jeff, dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatau yang tidak beres

"ada apa nak?" jef tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kemudian ibunya mengabarkan berita buruk itu kepada suaminya, dan jeff pergi, menuju jalanan. Setelah sekitar satu jam jeff pulang, melihat kedua orang tuanya terlihat shock, sedih dan kecewa. Dia tidak mampu melihat keadaan mereka, karena semua adalah kesalahannya. Dia hanya ingin tidur, berusaha melupakan semuanya. Dua hari berlalu, tidak ada kabar dari liu di JDC. Tidak ada teman. Tidak ada hal lain selain rasa bersalah dan sedih. Sampai pada suatu hari, hari sabtu, ketika jeff dibangunkan oleh ibunya dengan wajah gembira.

"jeff.. sekaranglah saatnya" dia berkata sambil menyibakan tirai jendela kamar.

"ada apa dengan hari ini?" Tanya jeff  
"sekarang adalah hari ultah billy" jeff benar benar terbangun saat ini

"ibu, kamu tidak serius kan? Ibu tidak berharap aku akan pergi ke pesta anak kecil setelah…." Ada jeda yang lama  
"jeff kita berdua tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Ibu rasa pesta ini dapat membuatmu riang kembali. Sekarang ganti bajumu" ibu jeff berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju kelantai bawah untuk bersiap siap. Jeff berusaha bangun. Dia memakai sebuah kaos dan jeans kemudian turun. Dia melihat ibu dan ayahnya telah berdandan. Dia berpikir kenapa mereka harus memakai baju mahal hanya untuk datang ke sebuah pesta anak anak?  
"nak… kamu akan memakai itu?" Tanya ibunya  
"lebih baik daripada harus ribet" jawabnya. Ibunya ingin sekali memarahinya, namun dia menahannya.

"jeff, mungkin kami terlalu berlebihan, tapi inilah caranya agar orang orang menghormati kita" kata ayahnya. Jeff menggerutu dan kembali ke kamarnya  
"aku tidak punya baju bagus!" jeff berteriak ke orang tuanya  
"pakailah sesuatu yang lain" ujar bunya. Dia mencari cari di lemarinya, mencari sesuatu yang Nampak bagus dan mahal. Akhirnya dia menemukan pakaian yang ia anggap cocok.

Namun orang tuanya masih Nampak belum puas dengan pilihannya "kau akan memakai itu? ibunya melirik jamnya. "tidak ada waktu lagi untuk ganti baju, ayo berangkat" merakpun berangkat. Mereka menyeberang jalan menuju rumah Barbara dan billy. Mereka mengetuk pintu dan munculah Barbara, sama seperti orang tuanya, dia tampil berlebihan. Jeff menyadari bahwa tidak ada anak anak, hanya orang orang dewasa.  
"anak anak ada di halaman belakang jeff… pergilah dan berkumpullah dengan mereka" kata Barbara.

"jeff berjalan keluar menuju halaman yang penuh dengan anak anak. Mereka berlarian memakai baju baju koboy, dan saling tembak menggunakan pistol mainan. Tiba tiba ada seorang anak menghampirinya dan memberinya pistol mainan dan topi.

"hey… mau main baleng?" katanya  
"oh tidak nak, aku terlalu tua untuk itu" anak it uterus melihat jeff dengan wajah aneh.

"cekali caja.. pwease.." pinta si anak. "baiklah" kata jeff. Dia memakai topi dan mulai berlagak seperti menembaki si anak. Awalnya dia merasa konyol, namun kelamaan dia menikmatinya juga. Mungkin hal tersebut adalah pertama kalinya yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari liu. Namun tidak lama berselang dia mendengar sesuatu yang dia kenal sebelumnya. Dan suara itu kemudian menabraknya. Randy, troy dan keith melompat turun dari skateboard mereka. Jeff menjatuhkan pistol mainannya dan membuang topinya. Randy menatapnya penuh dengan rasa benci.  
"hallo jeff" kata randy. "kita punya sesuatu yang belum selesai" jeff melihat hidung randy yang memar. "aku rasa semuanya setimpal, aku menghajar kalian, namun kalian membuat saudaraku dikirim ke JDC"

Randy menunjukan raut muka marah di matanya. "aku tidak mencari seseatu yang seimbang, aku ingin menang. Kemarin kau menghajar kami, tapi tidak saat ini". Randy menyerang jeff, mereka bergulingan di tanah. Randy memukul hidung jeff, dan jeff menarik kupingnya dan membanting kepala randy. Jeff mendorong randy. Anak anak mulai berteriak dan orang tua mereka mulai berdatangan. Troy dan keith mengambil senjata dari kantong mereka.

"jangan ada yang ikut campur!" ancam mereka. Randy mengambil pisaunya dan menusuk bahu jeff.

Jeff berteriak dan terjatuh. Randy kemudian menendanginya, namun kemudian jeff menarik kaki randy. Jeff berdiri dan berusaha pergi melalui pintu belakang, namun troy menangkapnya.

"butuh bantuan?" dia kemudian melemparkan jeff ke pintu. Ketika jeff mencoba berdiri, randy datang dan menendanginya hingga jeff muntah darah.

"ayo jeff! Lawan aku!" dia mengangkat jeff dan melemparnya ke dapur. Randy mengambilsebuah botol dan menghantamkannya ke kepala jeff.

"lawan aku!" randy kemudian melemparnya ke ruang tamu.  
"ayo jeff, semangat sedikit!" jeff memalingkan mukanya, wajahnya penuh dengan darah. "aku adalah orang yang menyebabkan saudaramu digiring ke JDC! Kau seharusnya malu jeff! Aku melakukan itu semua sedangkan kau disini hanya bengog seperti banci!" ejek randy. Jeff mulai bangkit  
"akhirnya! Kau bisa berdiri dan melawan hah?" jeff berdiri sekarang, darah dan minuman bercampur membasahi wajahnya. Sekali lagi dia merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya, perasaan yang sempat menghilang beberapa waktu lalu.

"akirnya dia bangun!" randy kembali mengejek jeff, kemudian dia mulai merangsek kembali. Saat itulah semuanya terjadi. Sesuatu dalam diri jeff meledak keluar. Kesadaran dan psikologisnya hancur dan terkoyak, semua pikiran warasnya hilang, apa yang dia rasakan adalah nafsu yang begitu kuat untuk membunuh. Dia mencekik leher randy dan membantingnya. Dia duduk diatas tubuh randy dan memukulinya dengan membabi buta. Pukulan pertama mendarat tepat di jantung randy, sehingga mengakibatkan shock jantung, jantung randy berhenti berdegup. Namun jeff yang kesetanan tetap menghajarnya, melampiaskan kemarahan dan nafsu membunuhnya. Darah mulai muncrat dari tubuh randy, sampai akhirnya randy tewas.

Semua orang melihat ke arah jeff, semuanya termasuk troy dan keith. Kemudian mereka tersadar dari rasa terkejut mereka dan mulai menodongkan pistol mereka ke arah jeff. Jeff berlari menaiki tangga, dan mereka mulai menembakinya secara bertubi tubi, namun tidak satupun yang berhasil mengenainya. Jeff mendengar keith dan troy memburunya. Ketika mereka kehabisan peluru, jeff menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengambil besi tempat handuk dan mencabutnya dari dinding. Troy dan keith mulai mendekatinya dengan pisau yang terhunus.

Troy mengayunkan pisaunya, namunjeff dapat menghindar, dan kemudian menghantamkan pipa besi dari tempat handuk ke wajah troy. Troy berhasil dibereskan, hanya tersisa keith. Keith lebih lincah, dia berhasil menghindar ketika jeff mengayunkan pipa besinya. Dia menjatuhkan pisaunya dan mencengkeram leher jeff. Dia mendorongnya ke dinding. Namun sebuah lotion untuk bleaching jatuh dan mengenai mereka berdua, merka kelabakan, namun jeff dengan sigap membersihkan mukanya dan meraih pipa besi menghajarkannya kembali ke kepala musuhnya. Keith menggelepar sekarat, bermandikan darah, namun kemudian keith tersenyum jahat.

"apa yang lucu?" tanya jeff. Keith mengeluarkan sebuah korek dan menyalakannya. "yang lucu adalah, kamu berlumuran bleach dan alkohol" mata jeff terbelalak ketika kemudian keith melemparkan koreknya ke arahnya. Api pun segera berkobar di seluruh tubuh jeff, alkohol menambah nyala api dan bleach membuat kulitnya mengelupas. Jeff berteriak dalam kesakitan. Dia berguling untuk memadamkan apinya, namun tidak berhasil, alkohol membuatnya benar benar terbakar. Dia berlari menuju lorong dan turun dari tangga. Semua orang yang ada mulai berteriak panik ketika melihat jeff. Jeff terjatuh dan nyaris tewas. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah orang tuanya dan orang lain berusaha memadamkan api dari tubuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian dia jatuh pingsan.

Ketika jeff siuman dia mendapati seluruh tubuhnya diperban. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun, dia merasakan nyeri di bahunya dan pedih di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia berusaha bangun, namun kemudian dia menyadariada selang di lengannya, ketika dia bangkit, selang tersebut lepas, dan perawat buru buru mendekatinya.

"kupikir kamu belum saatnya turun dari ranjang ini" kata perawat. Dia membibing jeff kembali ke pembaringan dan memasukan kembali selang infus. Jeff duduk, tidak melihat apapun, tidak tahu apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya dia mendengar suara ibunya.

"sayang… kamu baik baik saja?" tanyanya. Jeff tidak bisa menjawabnya, mukanya tertutup perban, dan dia tidak bisa berbicara. "oh sayang, aku punya kabar baik. Setelah beberapsaksi mengaku bahwa randy dulu yang menyerang kalian, kini liu dibebaskan" hal ini hampir membuat jeff meloncat kegirangan, namun dia teringat selang infusnya. "liu akan keluar besok, dan kalian akan bisa bersama kembali"  
Ibu jeff memeluk putranya dan berpamitan pergi. Beberapa minggu selanjutnya keluarga jeff datang berkunjung, saat itulah waktunya perban di seluruh tubuh jeff dijadwalkan untuk dilepas. Ketika dokter mulai membuka perbannya semua yang ada mulai merasa tegang, mereka menunggu sampai seluruh perbannya dilepas, sampai saat ketika perban di sekitar kepalanya nyaris dibuka, mereka menunggu semuanya dengan amat sangat tegang dan khawatir.

"mari kita berharap yang terbaik" kata dokter, dia melepaskan perban dan menunjukan wajah jeff yang terluka karena terbakar.  
Ibu jeff berteriak ngeri ketika melihat muka anaknya. Liu dan ayahnya diam tercekat, nampak sangat shock dengan keadaan jeff.  
"apa yang terjadi dengan wajahku? Tanya jeff. Dia bergegas turun dan menuju kamar mandi. Dia bercermin di kamar mandi dan melihat wajahnya yang kini nampak hancur dan aneh. Bibirnya terbakar sehingga nampak merah sekali. Kulit wajahnya terkelupas dan menyisakan warna putih yang mencolok, dan rambutnya berubah dari coklat menadi hitam pekat. Dia perlahan meraba wajahnya. Sungguh terasa halus. Dia melihat ke arah keluarganya, kemudian kembali memandang wajahnya di cermin.

"jeff" kata liu "tidak begitu buruk koq…."  
"tidak buruk?" kata jeff "ini sempurna!" seluruh keluarganya tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan penuturan jeff ini. Jeff mulai tertawa terbahak bahak. Keluarganya melihat mata dan tangan kirinya tampak berkedut.  
"errr.. jeff kamu tidak kenapa kenapa?"  
"baik baik saja? Aku tidak pernah merasa segembira ini! Ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa… lihat aku! Wajah ini sungguh sangat menggambarkanku!" jeff tidak bisa berhenti yang menyebabkan semua ini? Ketika jeff berkelahi dengan randy dia kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, kewarasannya hilang berganti dengan nafsu membunuh. Sekarang yang tersisa dari jeff hanyalah seorang mesin pembunuh yang gila, namun pada saat itu orang tuanya belum menyadarinya.

"dokter, apakah anaku baik baik saja… maksudku dengan pikirannya" kata ibu jeff  
"ini semua normal, kelakuannya identik dengan pasien yang terlalu banyak menggunakan penghilang rasa sakit. Jika kelakuannya tidak berubah dalam beberaa minggu segera kontrol kembali, kami akan memebrinya tes kejiwaan"  
"oh terima kasih dokter" ibu jeff kemudian mendekati jeff "ayo sayang… sudah saatnya pulang"  
Jeff berpaling dari cermin, wajahnya masih membentuk sebuah senyum seperti orang tidak waras. "ok bu… ha ha haaaaaaaaaaa!" ibunya merangkul jeff dan membantunya mengenakan baju.

"ini baru saja diantar" kata wanita di front desk. Ibu jeff melihat baju yang dikenakan sebelumnya oleh jeff. Ibu jeff kemudian memerintahkan anaknya untuk mengenakan kembali baju itu, yang kini telah bersih, sebuah baju dan celana hitam kemudian mereka pergi, tanpa menyadari bahwa sat itu adalah hari terakhir mereka.

Malam itu, ibu jeff terbangun oleh suara yang muncul dari kamar mandi. Kedengarannya seperti seseorang sedang menangis. Dia perlahan berjalan untuk mengecek. Ketika sampai di kamar mandi dia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Jeff telah mengukir sebuah senyum, mengiris pipinya menggunakan sebuah pisau.  
"apa yang kau lakukan jeff?" tanya ibunya  
jeff memandang ibunya. "aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum bu. Beberapa saat memang sakit. Tapi sekarang aku bisa tersenyum selamanya" ibunya meihat mata jeff, tampak hitam disekelilingnya.  
"jeff matamu?" mata jeff nampak tidak pernah tertutup  
"aku tidak mampu memandang wajahku, aku merasa lelah dan mataku tak kuasa untuk menutup. Aku bakar kelopak mataku sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahku selamanya, wajah baruku" ibunya mulai perlahan menjauhinya, menyadari bahwa jeff telah menjadi benar benar gila. "kenapa ibu? Bukankah aku nampak mempesona?"  
"iya nak" katanya.."ya… kau sangat tampan sekarang. Bb-biar ibu ke ayahmu dulu, supaya ayahmu bisa melihat wajahmu juga" dia berlari ke kamar dan membangunkan suaminya. "ambil pistolmu kita….." dia terhenti ketika dia melihat jeff dimuka pintu menggenggam sebuah pisau.

"ibu… kamu berbohong…" itu adalah kalima terakhir yang mereka dengar… jeff menerjang mereka dengan pisaunya, dan membunuh mereka dengan brutalnya…

Saudaranya, liu terbangun mendengar keributan diluar. Namun kemudian dia tidak mendengar apapun lagi… maka dia menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidur kembali. Ketika dia mulai terlelap, liu merasakan perasaan aneh, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengawasi dirinya. Dia melihat sekeliling, namun tiba tiba jeff meloncat dan membekap mulutnya. Jeff perlahan mengangkat pisaunya bersiap untuk menghujamkannya ke tubuh liu. Liu berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri…..

Namun kemudian jeff dengan wajah "riangnya" berkata….  
"ssssshhhhh….. tidurlah"

* * *

Jeff the killer adalah seorang psikopat, seorang pembunuh yang menjadi gila setelah tubuhnya terbakar ketika dia mendapatkan bully dari anak lain. Pada awalnya anak anak yang menyerangnya tidak mau mengakui bahwa merekalah penyebab jeff dan mereka berkelahi. Jeff dianggap sebagai biang keladinya, dan orang orang mulai menyalahkannya. Namun ketika salah satu dari mereka membakar jeff, sehingga dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit, akhirnya mereka mengakui seluruh perbuatannya.

Wajah jeff menjadi rusak… kulit wajahnya terkelupas putih, dan konon dia membakar kelopak matanya sendiri (versi lain mengatakan bahwa jeff mengirisnya) sehingga matanya selalu terbuka, dan dia merasa selalu terjaga. Selain tu juga dia mengiris pipinya sendiri, mengukir wajahnya sehingga selalu nampak tersenyum.

Setelah kejadian pembunuhan terhadap keluarganya, yang diyakini merupakan perbuatan jeff… dia kabur dan berkeliaran di malam hari mengincar korban korbannya. Ciri khas jeff sebelum membunuh korbannya dia akan selalu berkata "tidurlah…" dengan wajah "riangnya"

jeff masih berkeliaran di luar sana... membunuh siapa saja, dia datang ke kamar tidurmu suatu malam, membekap mulutmu, dan kemudian akan berusaha menenangkanmu, sebelum menikamkan pisaunya ke jantungmu...

* * *

Hi everybody! Jeff is here!

Eh apaan sih lo Yun, udah sekarang gue mau jadi mc dulu. Minggir Minggir!

Oke, maafkan author sebleng yang tadi masuk K? Gue Jeff, iyalah udah taukan dari certa di atas? Tenang aja, gue gak bakal bikin lo tidur kok selama ngereview certa ini ^^

Apaan lagi sih Yun? Elah dah -_-

Hmm, tadi kata si author dia bilang maaf fic lain belum dilanjut, waktu dia sekolah emang mepet sih. Jadi sebagai penggantinya dia bikin ini dan gue diundang sebagai salah satu MC!

Oh iya, gue cakep kan? Cakep kan? Pastilah. Kalo gak cakep mana mungkin si author ampe ngefans begitu. Ckckckck, kecakepan gue terlalu mempesona /ngaca/

Udah ah, capek gue ngebacot terus. Gue juga harus cari korban baru sekarang. Intinya,

**Review** or** Go To Sleep?**


	2. Slender Man

Masih dengan Jeff si tamvan nan memvesona. Kali ini, gue mau cerita tentang sohib gue yang tinggi gede, punya tentakel, faceless alias ga punya wajah, tinggalnya di hutan, dan dia hobi nyulik anak kecil juga /liatin pisau/. Siapa lagi kalau bukan **Slender Man?** Ya udah, doi nya udah marah-marah, mending kita langsung ke TKP aja yuk.

* * *

Slenderman, pasti tidak asing dengan nama itu bukan? Urban legend satu ini, konon tercipta pada awalnya untuk kontes desain grafis yang diselenggarakan forum paranormal horor di dunia maya. Tujuan dari kontes desain ini yaitu membuat desain untuk menipu para pengunjung di forum tersebut, yang mana nantinya mereka mengira desain tersebut asli dan real.  
Beberapa kontestan mulai mengerahkan semua kreativitas yang dimilikinya. Mereka membumbui desain tersebut dengan cerita misteri supaya menghidupkan suasana dan terkesan otentik. Dan pemenang kontes ini dimenangkan oleh kontestan yang memiliki desain bertajuk "Slenderman".

Ketika kontes berakhir, ternyata "Slender Man" muncul di dunia nyata. Beberapa orang mengaku pernah melihatnya, bahkan memfotonya. Tanggal 10 Juni 2009, user dari forum tersebut yang memiliki nickname Surge Victor memposting dua foto dan memberikan penjelasan bahwa ada sesuatu sedang mengintai anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Dia mengambil foto tersebut di sebuah perpustakaan di mana sekelompok anak-anak sedang bermain di hutan. Dan sosok yang mengintai itu disinyalir adalah "Slenderman".

Siapa "Slenderman"?

"Slenderman" merupakan sosok misterius yang acap menampak dengan wujud pria jangkung bertubuh tipis, tanpa wajah, dan lengan yang aneh. Biasanya, pria ini mengenakan setelah jas warna hitam. Bagi yang pernah melihat sosok ini, katanya bakal menghilang dan dibunuh. Sementara, mayatnya akan dimutilasi di pohon.

Tepat ketika dua foto itu diambil, empat belas anak menghilang misterius. Katanya, "Slenderman" hendak menculik dan membunuh anak-anak dengan menguntitnya diam-diam di sekitar jalan berkabut. Sehingga, dia dapat menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan pohon. Anak-anak bisa melihatnya saat orang-orang dewasa tak bisa. Kabar ini pun cepat menyebar. Setelah "Slenderman" ini terlihat di berbagai tempat oleh masyarakat. Ada beberapa anak-anak dan para remaja sering sekali melihat penampakanya di antara pepohonan dan semak belukar.

Nama sebutan lain untuk Slender Man adalah Der Großmann, yang berasal dari Jerman. Orang Jerman sering menyebut nya "The Great Man" atau "The Tall Man" yang menjadi legenda pada tahun 1600-an. Sumber lain menyebut nama nya sebagai Schwarzwald atau "The Black forest" di mana Black forest atau hutan hitam tersebut itulah yang menjadi penampakan pertama mahkluk tinggi ini.

Tempat yang diyakini sering ada nya penampakan Slender Man adalah di sekitar jalanan sepi dengan pohon pohon yang mengitari jalan tersebut, hutan, siaran televisi yang blank (malam hari), jendela terbuka, ruangan gelap dan kosong, dan bahkan tempat di mana orang banyak berkumpul, misal taman bermain anak. Target dari Slender Man adalah anak di bawah umur 16 tahun. Jika ada orang yang mencoba mengikuti atau dengan sengaja mencari jejak Slender Man, konon dia akan menampakkan diri dan mengambil kontrol tubuh orang yang mengikuti nya itu. Selanjut nya dia akan bertanya sebuah pertanyaan, jika jawaban benar, dia akan menghancurkan baik tangan maupun kaki korban. Jika jawaban salah, dia akan menancapkan jari runcing nya di leher korban dan mengambil jantung nya.

* * *

Gimana? Serem gak si Slendy? Pastilah serem. Walaupun gue serem, gue tetep kece badai dong. Emangnya si Slendy yang Eh eh eh Slend balikin mik gu-

Ok, semuanya abaikan si Jeff satu ini. Elah, jan kaget napa. Iya gue gapunya wajah, so? Problem? Seenggaknya gue masih bisa ngomong dengan cara telepati gitu. Keren kan? Gak keren gue culik lo /ngancem/

Well, gue kurang apa sih? Gue tinggi, penampilan formal, cakep pula. Apa? Mau protes? Gue jejelin kaos kaki si Laughing Jack tau rasa lo :p

Udah ah, si Jeff makin lama makin nyebelin noh, ngeberontak mulu di tentakel gue. Ckckck, okelah, bai semua.

Eits, gue lupa.

**REVIEW** or **KIDNAPED BY ME?**


	3. Wicked Nina The Phantom

Hah? Apa itu?

Itu jam 02:00 dini hari dan aku bangun karena beberapa suara ..

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan menyelidiki kamar ... Saat aku melihat sekeliling aku melihat sosok ini berdiri ...

Sosok itu memiliki kulit pucat, rambut hitam panjang, dia mengenakan kemeja ungu kotak-kotak, rok hitam pendek, dan kaus kaki hitam panjang, dan matanya itu hanya akan menatap kamu ...

Aku tidak bisa berbicara ... Aku ingin berteriak tapi aku tidak bisa ... Aku memejamkan mata berharap dia akan pergi ...

Setelah beberapa saat aku membuka mata lagi ... Dia masih hanya berdiri di sana. Aku cepat-cepat meraih ponselku dan mengambil gambar. Kemudian, tiba-tiba dia melompat di atasku! Aku akhirnya menjerit tapi mulutku dibekap. Aku merasa mengantuk ... Hal terakhir yang aku lihat adalah gadis ini memegang pisau ...

Keesokan paginya aku bangun berpikir itu semua hanya mimpi ... Tapi, aku merasa sesuatu yang menyakitkan di lengan kiri saya ... Mataku melebar kaget ketika aku melihat bekas luka di lengan saya ... Ini adalah huruf "W" ... aku tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang hal itu .. Sampai saat ini, aku pikir aku tahu siapa gadis itu ...

Itu Sepupuku...

Nina adalah seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun yang kecanduan Creepypasta ... Aku adalah apa yang kalian sebut sepupu / sahabatnya. Dia akan memberitahu saya segalanya, baik sebagian besar dari mereka akan menjadi sekitar Creepypasta. Nina sangat sangat menyukai Slenderman dan Jeff The Killer karena dia pikir bisa berhubungan dengan mereka .. Nina adalah "anak yang dilecehkan". Orangtuanya sudah bercerai saat ia berusia 7 tahun. Dia sekarang tinggal bersama ibunya.

Nina masih baru dalam kehidupan sekolah tinggi. Sejak sekolah dasar Nina "seorang penyendiri". Tapi, dia naksir pada seorang pria bernama Jonathan dan dia juga memiliki musuh bernama Angela. Ketika Nina mulai membaca Creepypasta dia agak menjadi ... Psikotik ... Dia akan mulai berbicara sendiri dengan suara marah. Dia akan memberitahuku bahwa dia melihat Jeff The Killer di kelasnya, Slenderman akan mengikutinya dan hal-hal Creepypasta gila lain yang aku sendiripun bahkan tidak tahu!

Nina terbangun pada tanggal 1 Maret. "Huh .. Saatnya sekolah..." katanya. Nina turun dan makan sarapan. Hanya hari-hari biasa ..

Klakson bus sekolah yang terus berbunyi mengganggu Nina . Dia hanya duduk dan berbicara sendiri "Santai saja .. sekolah hampir berakhir. " Saat ia melihat ke luar jendela , Dia pikir dia melihat Slenderman berdiri di luar bus sekolah , Dia menjerit danmengatakan , " M - mengapa kamu mengikutiku di sini ? " Semua siswa di bus menatapnya sambil tertawa . Ketika mereka tiba di sekolah dia hanya menatap ke bawah ... berpikir ... Ketika tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang . "Ouch! , " Teriak Nina saat ia melihat siapa dia bertemu .. " Maafkan aku . " kata Jonathan . Nina hanya lari karena malu . Dia pergi ke kelasnya dan " orang paling dibencinya di seluruh dunia " mengumumkan sesuatu .

" Hey semua! Aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pukul 8:00 untuk .. kalian tahu .. AKU ! , " Kata Angela . Nina hanya mendesah . Angela memandang Nina dan berkata , " Kamu lebih baik datang! . " " Baik .. Baik .. " kata Nina . " Oh , Apakah aku menyebutkan Jonathan akan berada di sana ? , " Angela menambahkan, berusaha menggodanya. Nina hanya melotot ke Angela . Dia merasa begitu banyak kebencian terhadap dirinya . " Baik .. Aku akan ke sana ! " Nina berkata dengan tidak senang.

Itu pukul 8:00 dan Nina hanya berpikir apa yang akan dia pakai untuk pesta. " Aku harus mengenakan pakaian terbaik untuk malam ini ! Maksudku , Jonathan akan berada di sana ! . " Nina berkata dalam panik. Nina sedang mencari di dalam lemari ketika dia melihat sebuah polo kotak-kotak ungu , sebuah rok berenda hitam dan kaus kaki hitam panjang . " Sempurna ! Ini lucu , sederhana , dan benar-benar gayaku! , " Nina bergegas mengenakan pakaian itu dan menuju ke tangga . " Aku akan pergi sekarang adikku ! " Nina berkata saat ia membuka pintu . " Tunggu ! , " Kata adiknya . " kakak harus membawa payung, di luar hujan " Adiknya menambahkan . Nina meraih payung hitam dan dia juga diam-diam membawa pisau " Hanya untuk keadaan darurat .. Bagaimanapun karena ibu terlalu sibuk untuk menjaga saya .. dan aku mengetahui ada banyak orang jahat di luar sana ... Aku akan membawa pisau ini .. " kata Nina dalam hati ..

Saat ia berjalan , ia merasa seperti seseorang sedang mengawasinya . Dia menampar dirinya sendiri dan berkata , " Slenderman tidak ada Slenderman tidak ada " ; berulang kali . Saat ia melihat ke belakangnya dia senang tidak melihat Slenderman ada . Tapi semua hal menakutkan terus bermunculan ke pikirannya seperti kaset rusak . Dia mulai berjalan dan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seperti apa orang psikotik yang akan dilakukan . Akhirnya dia tiba di rumah Iblis Angela .

Dia masuk ke dalam , penuh dengan keyakinan . " Aku .. Tidak percaya kamu benar-benar datang .. " kata Angela sambil mengeluarkan tawa . " Yah aku di sini sekarang " " Tapi aku berharap aku tidak " kata Nina berbisik . " Yah Nikmati saja sendiri .. " kata Angela ..

Nina tidak peduli tentang pesta tersebut , semua yang dia pedulikan adalah menemukan Jonathan dan semakin dekat dengan dia . " Okay semua! Ini waktu untuk kontes tarian ! Siapa pun yang menang akan memiliki ciuman di pipi olehku dan Jonathan ! " Kata Angela dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya . Nina memutuskan untuk bergabung masuk. Selagi Nina menari Angela memiliki rencana yang sangat licik.

" Hey Nina ! Bisakah kamu mengambilkan segelas limun ? "

" Uhh .. oke" Nina berlari di tengah-tengah lantai dansa ketika .. " Aduh ! " Nina berteriak . " S - yang menyandungku? "

Angela dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak . Nina merasa sangat malu . Angela , menjadi sangat jahat dan semua , menumpahkan jus jeruk di atas kepala Nina . Nina merasa begitu marah " APA MAKSUDMU?! ! " Dia berteriak .. "Maaf .. sana bersihkan dirimu di kamar mandi di lantai atas " Angela berkata dalam sebuah cara yang sarkastik .

Nina naik ke lantai atas dan membersihkan jus di kepalanya. " Kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum gadis bodoh itu bertindak apa-apa kepadaku lagi .. " Nina berjalan turun ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu .

" Oh ya ! Aku lupa ! Alasan aku pergi di sini adalah untuk mencari Jonathan ! " Kata Nina sambil tersipu .

Nina mencari kemana-mana , Di kamar , taman , dan bahkan di bawah tempat tidur .

Ketika akhirnya dia melihat Jonathan pergi ke halaman belakang , Nina diam-diam mengikutinya . Saat ia mengintip di halaman belakang , mata Nina melebar. Ia terkejut melihat Jonathan dan Angela " Bercumbu " di halaman belakang . Nina mulai menangis ; dia belum pernah merasa begitu marah dalam hidupnya . Tapi tiba-tiba Nina mulai tertawa. Dia kembali ke dalam rumah, tersenyum sambil menangis . Dia berada di tengah-tengah lantai dansa ketika dia hanya menatap sisi kanannya . Nina melihat semua karakter Creepypasta berdiri di sana .. menatapnya . " Slenderman , Jeff , Rake , Tails Doll , Ben Drowned please ... help .. me " kata Nina sambil tertawa tak terkendali . Dia berlari ke luar dan berkata kepada dirinya sendiri " Aku tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan ini lagi ! Aku sudah terlalu jahat !" . Nina berlari dan berlari sambil memegang payung dan pisau . Nina berakhir di tempat yang gelap, tempat yang ditinggalkan di kotanya . Dia tidak peduli di mana dia, semua yang dia pedulikan bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat itu . Sambil berlari dia tersandung karena akar pohon . ia berlutut saat wajahnya menghadap tanah dan bercampur dengan tetesan air yang dingin . dia terus menangis . Ketika tiba-tiba ia mengambil pisau dan mulai menusuk dirinya tiga kali . pertama dan kedua menikam perutnya sedangkan yang ketiga memukul langsung di hatinya . " aku akan membunuh semua orang yang ingin saya bunuh ! aku akan membuat mereka MENDERITA ! Aku akan menjadi jahat! " Kata Nina sambil tertawa seperti orang gila dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Nina ..

Kabar dari Nina sekarat menyebar ke seluruh lingkungan rumah kami . Semua orang marah; mereka tidak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar pergi ... Salah satu teman Nina datang kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa di pesta dia bertindak sedikit aneh ; Dia juga mengatakan bahwa Nina melihat salah satu sudut ketika dia bertindak seolah-olah berbicara dengan seseorang . Itu semua katanya . Aku telah memimpikan Nina setelah kejadian itu. Dia akan memberitahu aku tiga kata " Berhantu , Penyiksaan , Kematian . " Kemudian dia akan tertawa dan mengatakan Jahat. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena itu ... Setelah berbulan-bulan mimpiku itu mulai memudar . Aku sangat senang bahwa aku tidak memimpikan dia lagi ... Tapi sekarang dia kembali dan dia bersumpah bahwa dia akan membunuh semua orang yang dia inginkan ...

* * *

Hai chingudeul, Ini Yun ._.

Sebenernya, ini bukan versi asli dari cerita 'Nina The Killer', ini... kayanya beda orang ._.

Dan ini hasil translate Yun sendiri ._. fiuhhh~~

**Review?**


End file.
